koreanwebtoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Mage: Origin
is a webtoon written by Kim Da-hyeon and art by Kim Jae-han. Summary The hidden story. Learn about the beginning of the Black Mage's story and rise to power in this new webcomic written by Dahyun Kim and Sangmin Jun, with illustrations by Jaehan Kim! This content is the brand webtoon of MapleStory. Nexon has commissioned writer and artist to draw this work, which serves as a prologue of Black Mage's story. However, although this is a brand webtoon, the majority of people who view this work are people who play MapleStory, so it's not the usual brand webtoon atmosphere. The Grand Athenaeum - Episode 1 - The White Mage reveals the past of the Black Mage, so it's easy to understand when the readers play it. This work is uploaded to the Korean MapleStory website after the series was finished in Naver. Before the webtoon was serialized, the story of Esfera was completed, and Korean MapleStory held various events in the off-line of South Korea, such as opening a concert, and displaying art balloons. In the movie scenarios of Pink Bean of Korean MapleStory, "I love rainy days" as a precondition is finish of Grand Athenaeum - Episode 1 - The White Mage. And this brand webtoon as serialized, so there's a story that will soon be an update related to the Black Mage. It's anticipated that the truth will be revealed there on June 16, 2018 when MapleStory showcase, The Black (Korean) is held. Eventually, that day, it turns out that Black Mage patches will be on afterwards. Characters The names of characters who simply appeared this work first shown in the game. However, the names of characters that don't have individual documents in the Maple wiki are listed here. *Heroes **'Evan' ***Dragon **White hair **Elf **Black hair **Blonde hair **'Luminous' **Great magician *'Black Mage / White Mage' *Gustav (appeared) *Anna (appeared) *Evan's brother *Monster *'Mercenary' *'Arin' *Fairy queen (mentioned) *Vieren *Mars (appeared) *Someone (Overseer): Overseer isn't Transcendent. Black Mage is Maple World's Transcendent of Light. *Commanders of the Black Mage **Black cap **Purple hair **Short hair **Dragon human **Wooden Spirit **Old man **Red hair *Giant dragon *Explorers **Pirate **Thief **Bowman **Warrior **Magician Story Part 1: Beginnings On a remote farm... Evan tries to help to potato harvest, but fails. In the forest, someone's home, Luminous teaches Evan to magic theory. Luminous says amazing talents can corrupt a person, and he takes him to the front of the forest of the peace, Great Temple. Luminous tells Evan to about the past of a powerful mage. Part 2: A Gifted Child A powerful mage's childhood anecdotes were relatively unknown. Centuries ago, besides, the boy was so excellent that no one could become his teacher. In the El Nath, the mages rescuing a boy from the snowstorm and began to teach some magic in the Mage Tower. The boy absorbed the knowledge of magic quickly, but his talent was too much. One day, on the day that the wizard was given the name, the boy showed the magic of forbidden light when he's 18 years old. When a female mage defies that the magic of light is a magic of darkness and a magic that is forbidden, the body then asks, who decides what kind of taboo. The mages gathered together to bring in the crystal ball, which is showing the future that "The boy would destroy the world." The mages' best choice is to kill the boy. The mages gather together and seek the boy at night, and he already notices it, climbs up on the roof. Part 3: Legend's Root The boy attacks the mages. A few years later, in the desert town, an unidentified dark monster appears. At this time, a man appears and kills monsters with magic. He was called White Mage. Part 4: Beyond the Mage Afterwards, the White Mage is pleased that the rescued child gives him a wooden sculpture with a maple leaf shape. the White Mage spent many years traveling around the world and continuing his salvation. The mercenary and Arin, who's monster hunter, the two find to White Mage. At this time, White Mage is working with the Aurora in studying the light. Part 5: The Moth The mercenary and Arin eventually find the White Mage. After hearing the White Mage's ambition in finding the truth behind the light, the mercenary stays with the Aurora to aid in their research. As the White Mage talks to the mercenary, a moth flies to fire, and kills because it burns. After the lapse of time, in the game, Black Mage tells to Luminous that, "Another foolish moth to my flames." White Mage fails the experiment and gradually goes to the darkness. Part 6: The Abyss A rainy day, Arin crying and tells the mercenary that, in the White Mage's laboratory, there was a summoning circle under a monster's corpse. The mercenary tries to open the door of the White Mage's laboratory, but the Aurora researchers block him. Vieren says that the White Mage has begun the final stages of his research and he said to not let anyone bother him. The White Mage has succeeded but simultaneously failed, and he has journeyed into the forbidden and reached the light, only to discover there's no ultimate light, for as long as there's light, there will always be darkness, but there's an ultimate darkness. The White Mage falls into the darkness. In the dark, the White Mage sees his past to reverse order and sees someone (Overseer). The White Mage returns to the real world and he says this world is an experiment, so everything he had pursued until now has been impossible all along, and he was never allowed to have a goal such as perfecting the world. The White Mage degenerates and he says to someone that, he reject the fate that it gave him. Part 7: Catastrophe The BGM arranged a blend of Serenity and raining sound. The mercenary protests Vieren to should open the door and if he doesn't he'll force it open himself. At this time, White Mage appeared, but his appearance was no longer human. His eyes were shining red. Then he emit the energy of darkness and explode it so the Aurora temple collapses. The Aurora's researchers fell or died, but the mercenary barely regained consciousness. But he has already been hurt so much, he squeezes the remaining power and follows the White Mage. The wooden sculpture with a maple leaf shape is hit by a lightning strike and broken. The mercenary finds White Mage... no, Black Mage. Black Mage says that this world can't free itself from the fate of gods (Overseers) have given it, and if he wish he gives strength, which is the power to free himself from his chains and create a new world. But the mercenary says the one he followed was a magician who was trying to save the world, not a demon who wanted to destroy it. The mercenary tries to fight Black Mage. Black Mage attacks the mercenary. Part 8: Epilogue Luminous and Evan arrive in front of the stump. The mercenary dies in front of the stump. Arin cries at the mercenary. Black Mage prophesies, "The first adversaries will be lost to time. When the fallen throne rises once more... the final adversaries will reach the sea of beginnings... Once darkness swallows all and the end approaches... a new destiny shall be written." Afterwards, the Black Mage went on to expand his influence across the world. Black Mage filled Maple World with darkness. Although heroes opposed the Black Mage and rose up to fight, they were only barely able to seal him away, even after countless sacrifices. Evan asks to Luminous that if a great mage like that could fall into darkness, why should he even bother. Luminous answers that if humans can turn from brilliance to shadow, then even a regular child can attain greatness, like Evan, once a simple farmhand, now the dragon master. Luminous and Evan go to the somewhere. The story Luminous told Evan was a story of a certain magician and the beginning of all darkness, but the story doesn't end there. The final battle with the Black Mage has just begun and the ones who will fill the final pages of this story will be them. After the story ends, there's a link to the website of MapleStory showcase, The Black (Korean). External Links *[http://comic.naver.com/webtoon/list.nhn?titleId=710649 ] at Naver (Korean) *[http://archive.maplestory.nexon.com/MapleArt/WebToon/TheBlack/1 ] at Korean MapleStory (Korean, first) *[https://maplestory.nexon.com/Media/WebToon/DarkWizard ] at Korean MapleStory (Korean, second) *''Black Mage: Origin'' at Global MapleStory **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 **Part 6 **Part 7 **Part 8 *Youtube Reaction with Secret Story Translation **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFq-Y0sgIyU Black Mage: Origin Part 1] **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gt7pV2l1URk Black Mage: Origin Part 2] **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EsSdYV1IfM Black Mage: Origin Part 3] See Also *What's There to Know - Kim Jae-han is the author. *Revival Man - Kim Jae-han is the artist while Chae Yong-taek does the story. Category:Webtoons Category:Naver Webtoons Category:Brand Webtoons Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Action